1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to supporting stakes or poles and particularly to such stakes or poles adapted for agricultural applications.
2. Prior Art
Prior art stakes came in many configurations, such as with a channel cross-section and with vertically spaced hooks to hold the wires in place. The channel cross-section did not represent an optimum strength for the weight or thickness of the steel used to make the stake. Further, if an attempt were made to minimize the gauge of the steel used the stakes or posts could not withstand the forces, particularly torsional forces, to which the stakes were subjected from time-to-time when, for example, agricultural machines, such as mechanized pickers, hit the wires supported by the stakes. Further, wire heights were dictated by the relatively widely-spaced hooks on the stakes. If notches were used instead of hooks, the notches removed edge strength of the stakes and, furthermore, cut the wire or wires being supported.
It is an object of my invention, therefore to overcome the general problems and disadvantages set forth hereinbefore.
It is a further object of my invention to provide an improved stake with great flexibility in wire positioning and great torsional strength.